<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Four Senses by fruitjams (emrsn)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325930">The Four Senses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrsn/pseuds/fruitjams'>fruitjams (emrsn)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blindfolds, George's POV, M/M, Masks, george is blindfolded, george isnt allowed to see dream's face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emrsn/pseuds/fruitjams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George finally visits Dream in the US, but Dream still won't let George see his face.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Shush, put it on. You trust me, right?”</p>
<p>George suddenly felt a rush of warmth in his stomach. He felt safe with Dream, and he wanted to play along, even though he was giving him a hard time. He nodded, and brought the fabric to his eyes, tying it from the back. </p>
<p>“Just don’t do anything weird, okay?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Four Senses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this is my first dnf fanfiction</p>
<p>i was high as shit and this idea came to my brain, and i spent about four hours trying to get in touch with a good writer to make this happen but then realized i could probably just write it myself (probably not as good though)</p>
<p>*disclaimer: if either dream or george want this deleted i will</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whirr of the baggage carousel filled the air in the quiet airport, travellers moving quickly and briskly to their flights or cars. George adjusted his mask, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by the people around him. The moment that the UK allowed regular travelling to the US, George found himself on the next flight to Orlando, Florida. </p>
<p>George looked around at the masked crowd, and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he sees a text from Dream.<br/>I’ll be waiting by the Auntie Annes, there’s a big pretzel on the sign. </p>
<p>George pulled his suitcase off the carousel, and drifted through the crowd. He glanced at the food booths that stretched down the main hall of the airport and sees the small sign with the signature pretzel. George suddenly felt his heart begin to pound. What if he mistook someone else for Dream? </p>
<p>He cringed internally. </p>
<p>He decided to walk to the Auntie Anne’s and stand by it, waiting for Dream to come to him. As he looked down at his phone to check his messaged, he suddenly bumped into someone’s back. As he looked up at the person, he started to apologize.</p>
<p>“Oh god, I’m so so-” </p>
<p>“GEORGE!” </p>
<p>People turned towards the two as Dream grabbed George by the shoulders and flung him into a hug. George laughed awkwardly, pushing away to get a look at his best friend.</p>
<p>Sunglasses and a white mask stares back at him, the only thing to indicate its actually Dream was the laugh and dirty blonde hair. </p>
<p>“Oh, come on. What’s with the sunglasses indoors?” George complained, reaching out to grab the shades. A quick slap to the hand moved George’s hand away. </p>
<p>“Stop! It’s gonna be a whole big thing, just hold up for a second, jeez!” George could hear him practically beaming through his mask. “Let’s go!”</p>
<p>------</p>
<p>George couldn’t help but glance at Dream every five seconds, the palm trees and attractions not as interesting as the mystery sitting next to him. His eyes drifted to Dream’s hands on the steering wheel. His hands fit the steering wheel comfortably, his long, slender fingers curved around the vinyl. They were slightly tanned and he seemed to have permanent veins running down the back. George looked down at his own hands, noticing the slenderness and pale color. Turning back to Dream, he was met by Dream looking back at him.</p>
<p>Dream sighs. “Keep your eyes to yourself. Don’t want to spoil your surprise, do you?” </p>
<p>George looked back out the window of the passenger seat. “This is so unfair. I fly out all the way to the US and you can’t even let me get a sneak peek?”</p>
<p>“Have some patience! We’re almost home.” </p>
<p>George raised an eyebrow, watching a motel pass by. “Did you do this to Sapnap?”</p>
<p>“Uh, no actually, I just opened the door and he saw me then.” Dream shrugs. “But he’s known what I looked like from when we were younger, so it wasn’t that big of a deal.</p>
<p>George sighed, it sounding more like a huff, and crossed his arms, laying his head on the edge of the window. </p>
<p>Turning into a neighborhood, they stop in front of a nicely sized home. Pulling into the driveway, Dream presses a button attached to his sun visor. The garage whirrs open, and George suddenly found himself feeling excited again. </p>
<p>“Home sweet home!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>After a few minutes of George playing with Patches, Dream returns from putting George’s suitcase in the guest room, still wearing his sunglasses and mask. Looking up at him, George stands up, Patches running off to play with her toys.</p>
<p>“Where’s Sapnap?” George had been excited to spend some time with the both of them but realized he hadn’t seen another car in the garage. </p>
<p>“He slept in and wanted to bring you some quality American breakfast, so he’s off doing that.”</p>
<p>“Oh.. okay.”</p>
<p>He felt butterflies in his stomach realizing that he was with Dream alone. Alone in his huge, clean, and comfortable house. He could be as bold as he wanted over calls and texts, but when it came to actually being face to (masked) face, his legs felt like jelly, and Dream’s voice reverberated through him. It didn’t matter what Dream looked like, George just wanted to see what he looked like when he laughed, or when he flirted...</p>
<p>“So.. can I see you now?” George tiptoed into the question, trying to make eye contact with the dark lenses. </p>
<p>Dream got quiet. George panicked internally, not being able to see what face he was pulling. Was he nervous as well? Is he just trying to play with George? Does he genuinely not want George to see his face? </p>
<p>“Okay, but let’s make it fun.” Dream finally answered. </p>
<p>“Huh? What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Just trust me, George. Go sit down on the couch.” Dream says gently, almost mumbling. The dip in his volume and tone gives George the chills.</p>
<p>George steps over to the couch, sitting down at the edge. Dream pulls out a small black blindfold, handing it to George. George takes the blindfold and scoffs. </p>
<p>“What? Why are you wanting me to wear this when I just said-”</p>
<p>“Shush, put it on. You trust me, right?”</p>
<p>George suddenly felt a rush of warmth in his stomach. He felt safe with Dream, and he wanted to play along, even though he was giving him a hard time. He nodded, and brought the fabric to his eyes, tying it from the back. </p>
<p>“Just don’t do anything weird, okay?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Darkness. George gulped, suddenly more aware of the sounds in Dream’s home. The whooshing of the A/C, the sound of bells from Patches’ cat tree. He could feel Dream’s presence but wasn’t sure where he was. George breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm his beating heart. His breath quickened when he heard the sunglasses being folded up, Dream placing it on the side table next to the couch. </p>
<p>It was a few moments, but in George’s mind, it felt like hours. He couldn’t tell where Dream was, or how close he was until he felt a warm hand on his jaw. </p>
<p>“O-Oh..” George gasped at the sensation, the warmth moving through his body. </p>
<p>“Are you okay, George?” Dream said in that deep quiet voice again. George sighed. The way his name just rolled off of Dream’s tongue in that voice. </p>
<p>“Yeah… I just… your hand is warm.” George felt like his mind was scattered, the only things in his mind was warmth, hand, Dream’s hand… </p>
<p>George could feel Dream moving closer now, his hand shifting on George’s jaw, and the scent of cologne and body wash filling his nostrils. He inhaled, wanting the smell to leave an imprint on his mind. He swore he could feel Dream chuckle slightly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dream…” George whispered, feeling as though if he spoke too loudly he’d scare Dream.</p>
<p>“You’re so pretty in person, George.” Dream hummed, bringing another warm hand to George’s jaw. George shuddered, the nerves in his stomach feeling like fireworks. </p>
<p>“I want to… do so many things to you.”</p>
<p>“Oh my god, this is too much to handle.” George murmured, and at the moment he stopped talking, he felt the softest press to his lips, and George melted. </p>
<p>Dream moved his hand to the back of George’s head, pushing upwards. George slowly started to move his lips, suddenly engulfed in the smell of Dream. George’s hands snuck up to his shoulders, his fingers running over the muscle. He couldn’t think, the warmth and smell and feeling and just how long he had been waiting for this moment. George slid back into the couch, letting Dream push his way into George’s mouth with a moan.</p>
<p>Dream suddenly moved with more intent, grabbing a handful of George’s hair and pulling his head back. George gasped at the sensation, the warmth in his body starting to focus in his lower region. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Dream, I… shit.” George whined.</p>
<p>“God, I’ve been waiting for this for so long.” Dream murmured, dragging his other hand down George’s chest. George felt Dream push him down onto the couch and the shift in weight as Dream moved to be on top of him. George was very aware of the pressure in his jeans at this point but moved his hands to slide underneath Dream’s shirt. He felt the small curvatures in his chest, the slight bump of his ribs poking out. All George could mostly feel however was just the warmth radiating from Dream’s body. Dream sighed, lowering his head to George’s ear. </p>
<p>“Your hands are so cold.” </p>
<p>Dream’s hand pressed down on the front of George’s pants. Gasping, George bucked up into his hand, his own gripping at Dream’s back.</p>
<p>“A-ah… fuck.” George groaned. He could feel the button being undone, and his zipper rolled down from the growth. He couldn’t take it, he dug his face into Dream’s hair, inhaling the smell and bringing one of his hands up to Dream’s jaw. “Please, god.”</p>
<p>Dream slid his hand down the waistband of George’s underwear and pulled his length out, moving slowly and gently. George could only focus on the feeling of his calloused hand brushing on his skin, and the nerves in his stomach turned into full-fledged arousal. George dropped his head back down onto the couch, his soft moans and groans filling the silent living room. </p>
<p>His hand started to slowly crawl across Dream’s jaw, finding its way to his cheekbone. He felt it gently, trying to visualize his lover in his mind. Dream chuckled and started to move faster, George’s moans growing. He didn’t stop his hand, however, and moved downwards, his thumb brushing against Dream’s nose and then his lips. His lower lip was slightly chapped, and George pressed into Dream’s mouth, Dream welcoming his thumb with his tongue. George sighed at the feeling and brought Dream’s mouth down to his. </p>
<p>“Mmh..” Dream moaned into George’s mouth as he swiped his tongue across Dream’s bottom teeth, pumping faster. George could feel himself getting close, but was addicted to the feeling and taste of Dream’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Dream, I think…” George whispered against the taller man’s lips, feeling his climax creeping up.</p>
<p>“Mhm?” </p>
<p>“A-Ah, ah fuck!” George bucked up into his hand, his mind and senses filled with Dream, Dream, Dream.</p>
<p>The moment that George felt his climax arrive, he felt the blindfold being ripped off. A blinding light was all George saw for a moment and then green eyes meeting his own. His body shook, his mouth agape, choked in a moan as his eyes filled with Dream.</p>
<p>His tan skin, his freckles, his soft pink lips, and his eyes. His soft green and hazel eyes, his blonde eyelashes, a small scar at the end of his right eye. The way his freckles moved across his face, faded slightly. The edges of his jaw, the way he looked above George, shadowed from the overhead light. This was Dream at his most intimate, his most private. The lust in his eyes was apparent, half-lidded and glossy. He had been devouring George with those eyes the entire time, scanning him up, down, and all over.</p>
<p>George suddenly felt a burst of feeling, almost as if he had been brought back to reality. He grabbed Dream and hugged him close, crying out.</p>
<p>--- </p>
<p>A quality American breakfast later (Denny’s, obviously), Sapnap, Dream, and George sat in the living room. Patches was curled up in Dream’s lap, purring gently as they watched a movie. George couldn’t focus on the movie however and found himself sneaking glances at Dream.</p>
<p>Dream noticed. But he didn’t look back over. He simply just smiled to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leave me critiques; i want this to be the best it can be and i don't have any friends that care about dnf that can proofread for me lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>